


my hope for 8.23

by skiing_pelican



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Random - Freeform, Romance, Season 8 finale, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiing_pelican/pseuds/skiing_pelican
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas finally have a talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	my hope for 8.23

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick conversation that I spontanously wrote on tumblr. Therefore, no beta, totally written in the spur of the moment. Kinda written in drama-style, which is a new for me. I always appreciate feedback!

D: “I don’t wanna lose you, Cas. Not again. I need you, man”

S: _tries very hard not to hear the conversation. Grimaces._

C: “Dean… even if I wanted, I can’t leave”

D: “What do you mean, you can’t leave?”

C: “I can’t. Not ever.” _pause - staring - more staring. Dean’s tongue darts out. Cas stares at it._

C: “Methatron and I… we sealed the gates. I’m cut off of heaven now.”

D: “Son of a bitch.” _rubs hand over his mouth._

C: “I will not regain my powers.”

D: _agressively:_ “What did you think, cutting yourself off of heaven like that!”

S: “Dean, this might be a good thing!”

D&C:  _ignoring S - more_ _staring_

C: _pissed_ : “I take it I didn't do the right thing. Again.”

D: “No that’s not it.” _sighs._ “Did you even think once about what that would do to you?”

C: “I did. And it was the right choice.”

D: “You stupid son of a bitch.”

_Dean grabs Cas by his coat lapels and drags him to his room. Cas stumbles after him wide eyed. The door crashes shut, and suddenly Cas is thrown against the door. Dean fists his hands harder into his coat lapels. Cas stares back at him wide-eyed._

D: “You need to take better care of yourself, you stupid son of a bitch. From now on, you’re with us. You come and talk to us, whatever you do. Whatever, understood? Do you get that?”

C: “Yes.”

D: “Good. Finally.” _clashes their lips together_


End file.
